


On the Road to Vegas (With Sparky in the Trunk)

by katikat



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Coda, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: Matty calls Jack to tell him about Murdoc’s escape. (Unbeta'd)





	On the Road to Vegas (With Sparky in the Trunk)

The sun slowly started to set when they stopped for a burger along their way to Vegas - yes, Jack got his way, they’re going to  _Vegas_! - and now Jack’s sitting at the window in the small roadside bistro in the middle of nowhere, slurping down the dregs of his strawberry milkshake and watching the daylight fade outside.

And that’s when his cell phone rings.  _Matilda Webber_.

“MacGyver’s with you, I presume.”

And Sparky, too. Currently stashed in the trunk. It was either that or the next junkyard along the way if Jack heard one more peep from that irritating bundle of crossed wires. But he won’t tell his boss that. Sparky is a multi-million research project, after all, and Jack’s not suicidal.

“And hello to you, too, on this fine day, Director Webber,” Jack replies instead with false cheer, ending his sentence with an obnoxiously loud slurp through his straw.

“Cut the crap, Dalton,” Matty snaps and he can actually hear her glare. That’s some talent. ”Is he there or not?”

Jack looks around the bistro. “Not at the moment, no. Right now, he’s  _attending his needs_ in the little boys’ room.”

“It’s called a toilet, Jack.  _Toilet_!” she barks out.

“Did you call to diss my vocabulary? If not, then–” He pauses, letting the straw slip from between his lips, and frowns. “Or is it because we both took off without discussing it with you first? ‘Cause, you know, I really  _am_ sorry about that–”

Matty cuts him off. “Usually, I would be furious that you two just up and went traipsing around the world while the HQ was still in shambles but…” She pauses and sighs deeply before continuing, “Considering the situation, it might actually be better this way.”

Something in her voice makes Jack drop his act. He sits up straight. “What situation? What’s going on, Matty?” he asks with concern.

Another pause, very heavy. “Murdoc escaped custody.”

Jack must’ve heard wrong. Because she didn’t just say what he thinks she just said. “ _What_?”

Apparently, he didn’t mishear her. “He killed a prison guard and slipped out, dressed in his uniform and using his ID.”

Jack looks around the bistro again.  _Where is Mac? How long has the kid been gone?_ Jack checks his watch. “Does Mac know?”

Matty sighs again. “Considering MacGyver’s…  _relationship_ with Murdoc, I thought it best you told him in person.”

Jack frowns. “First, there  _is_ no relationship; a creepy, one-sided obsession is  _not_ a relationship,” he corrects her firmly. “And second… thanks. I’ll tell him. He’s not going to take it well, that I can tell you.”  _That’s an understatement._

“Yeah,” Matty replies.

“You want us to come back in? Just say the word,” Jack says. He means it and he knows Mac would agree. The search for his dad is important but it can wait. Catching that murdering bastard presents a much more pressing issue.

“No. We have absolutely no clue where Murdoc disappeared to, so go and do…  _whatever_ it was you planned on doing on your impromptu trip, just keep me in the loop about your whereabouts. Should we find any sign of him anywhere in your vicinity, I’ll let you know and you can pick up the trail, then,” she decides after giving it some thought.

Jack relaxes a little. “Alright. But we’re here if you need us, Matty. Just one phone call away.”

“I know,” she responds, this time more softly. “And watch his back, Jack.” She doesn’t have to tell him why.

Jack nods fiercely. “Always.”

He expects her to hang up but she surprises him by adding, “And yours, too. Murdoc’s crazy enough to go after you to get to him, remember that.” 

Only then does Matty end the call, not giving him any chance to reply. They don’t do…  _feelings_ between them if they can help it. Cats and dogs, that’s more their dynamic.

That thought makes him smile for a moment. But then it hits him that  _Murdoc escaped_ , that the psychopath is out there somewhere, doing God knows what, at this very moment,  _right now_. A shiver runs up Jack spine and he looks out of the window instinctively, checking the parking lot outside. It’s almost dark in the deepening twilight.

“What’s up? You look very…  _gloomy_ ,” Mac asks as he approaches their table.

Jack looks up at him. Mac seems relaxed, content, Jack would even go as far as saying that his partner looks…  _happy_. And he’s about to shatter that good mood now.  _Dammit_.

Jack sighs. “You better sit down, hoss…”


End file.
